1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a (e.g., mobile) electronic device protective case with attached clip structure to be used for the mounting of an electronic device, which will securely attach the device to various supporting objects, especially in moving vehicles, so that the mobile device, in a mounted state, can be viewed and operated without the need for any additional equipment or the need of hand-holding.
2. Description of Related Art
Modem day mobile electronic devices frequently allow for applications such as a Global Positioning Protective System or movie/video viewing. In many cases, people want to use such applications without the need to continuously hold on to such devices with their hands. Mobile electronic device users would rather multitask by utilizing their applications while completing other activities which do require hand contact. Several mobile electronic device cases have been invented for all different types of electronic devices and for different purposes. Some mobile electronic device cases are created for the purpose of sturdy protection, while others are intended for aesthetic value. Although various protective cases/covers for mobile electronic devices currently exist, a case which reliably combines the convenience of protection with the ability for hands-free usage as well as other purposes has yet to be developed and released into the market. There remains a considerable need for a device or mechanism which can conveniently position mobile electronic devices in several common areas where users frequently utilize their mobile electronic devices.
Accordingly, although great strides have been made in the area of mobile electronic devices, many shortcomings remain.
While the protective case and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.